themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Davies
Winston Davies is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He's preppy, snobby, and mean, and his father is on the C.C. Calhoun board. Winston Davies is portrayed by Logan Lerman. History Winston Davies has grown up privileged and well-to-do, thanks to his heritage. His grandfather has successful horse stables that his father runs. Winston's father is also on the C.C. Calhoun board. Season One Pilot Winston is only seen once when he enters the stables while Gabrielle Morgan is there. He is dressed in a polo uniform, implying he has polo practice. He taunts Gabrielle until she storms out. Winston seems pleased to have won the argument. Stronger Winston is briefly seen in the stables, passing Gabrielle, who is grooming her horse. He is leading his mare, Sunrise. All That Jazz Winston once again argues with Gabrielle. He puts down her singing abilities and says she needs him to make her life interesting. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Winston appears in the last scene when Gabrielle returns to the auditorium to survey her handiwork. He compliments her on her plan but tells her returning to the scene of the crime is "risky, stupid, and cliche." He asks her how she set the fire and then suggests the two team up to bring down the glee club. At the very end of the episode, it's revealed Winston and Gabrielle's first target is Connor Towers. Bad to the Bone Winston starts off the episode walking Gabrielle to the Austen Conservatory. They briefly discuss their plan, and when Gabrielle heads into the building, Winston watches her with a smile. After glee club, they meet in the stables and he states that "partnering with you Gabrielle has been the best decision I ever made." He secretly steals Connor's I.D. and then steals Headmaster Vincent's car, leaving the I.D. in the car. In the last scene, Winston bickers with Gabrielle about their failed plan. The episode closes with Gabrielle whispering her new plan in his ear. More Than a Glee Club Winston appears in the final scene when he runs up to the luxury bus with Gabrielle and asks if he can come to Sectionals. Magical Sectionals Winston appears in the first scene when he hops off the bus at the hotel in Lexington. He is next seen in an elevator with Gabrielle before they meet Julie Watson at the library in Brookridge School for Girls. He gets Miles Englewood to text Ellie Grace and he calls Gabrielle to get her to bring Gideon Romani to the classroom. Winston and Gabrielle stick around to watch the aftermath. Winston doesn't appear in the rest of the episode. Two Is Company Winston and Gabrielle walk their horses along a path. He agrees to duet with her. Later on, Winston catches up with Gabrielle and asks about her plan from Bad to the Bone. They argue briefly, returning to their old habits. They prep in the hall and then perform "Be Prepared." Winston exchanges a smug look with Gabrielle before the competition winner is announced. The Christmas Ball Winston talks with Gabrielle about the Dixie Singers' performances, calling it a talent show. He also points out that she's jealous and if she didn't act like a jerk, she might've gotten a solo. Later, he's seen dancing with Gabrielle. After Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel are given their Christmas present, he pulls Gabrielle out in the hall and demands she begin enacting her plan. Winston warns Gabrielle that her plan is risky, but she promises she won't get caught. Personality Winston is preppy, snobby, and mean. He succeeds academically and plays field hockey and polo. He is an experienced equestrian, as well, and hopes to ride for the Olympic team some day. His main horse is a palomino mare named Gallagher's Sunrise (Sunrise, for short). He also rides a chestnut gelding named Gallagher's Firecracker. Relationships Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (in a Group Number) Gallery Winston Davies -1.jpg Winston Davies #2.jpg Winston Davies -3.png Winston Davies -4.jpg Two Is Company.png Bad to the Bone.jpg